Ctrl  Z  I'm Sorry
by ForeverAndAlways026
Summary: Shane and Mitchie and a really huge break up. Will they ever get back together? Or will they just continue to ignore each other?  Summary sucks.  SMITCHIE. Some NALEX.


**Chapter 1  
****Seeing You Again**

_"Dallas?" Mitchie called out. "Dallas! Wait up!"_

_Mitchie ran and hugged her sister. "I miss you! I miss you so much!" She said between her tears. "Come back, Dals."_

_"You know I can't Mitch." Dallas said as she combed Mitchie's hair with her hands. "Look at you, you're all grown up now. You don't need me anymore."_

_"I do, Dals. No one understands me but you. Mom's busy with work and dad, I don't even know where he is right now. And Shane..." She trailed off._

_"What about Shane?" Dallas asked sadly, noticing the look on her sister's face. "Oh, Mitch. Come here..." _

_Dallas hugged her crying sister. "What happened?" she asked sincerely._

_"I broke up with him. I saw him... I saw him kissing another girl." Mitchie said, crying in disappointment. "He told me the girl hit on him first. I wanted to believe him but I can't. It's too painful, so, I broke up with him and until now, I can't seem to move on. Seeing him in school, having the same class with him, it's hard."  
_

_"Talk to him." Dallas concluded._

_"I bet he hates me. It's been months, he must've move on already. He doesn't want anything to do with me." Mitchie told her._

_"Awe, Mitch. You and Shane are the most perfect couple I've known... But maybe you guys just weren't in the perfect situation."_

_Dallas gave Mitchie a kiss on her forehead and walked away. "I love you, little sister."_

_"Dallas! Dallas, don't leave yet! Dallas!"_

**_XOXOXOXOXO_**

"Mitchie? Mitchie, wake up!" Alex Russo whispered, waving a hand in front of Mitchie's face, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? What?"

"Um, hello? Our project. You've been asleep for an hour already." Alex said as she pasted a paper on another paper. Alex noticed the look on Mitchie's face. "You dreamt about your sister again, did you? And you guys talked about Shane again, right?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry." Alex said, putting a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "Everything's going to be okay. Don't worry. I'm always here..."

Mitchie smiled and hugged Alex. _I'm so lucky to have a best friend like Alex. _

_

* * *

_

Mitchie walked to her locker, books in her hand. She couldn't see anything, the books were covering her view. As she took a step forward, she found herself and the books, falling to the floor.

"What the hell?" She shouted furiously. "Will you watch where you're going next time?"

"I am so sorry." a voice said. A very, very familiar voice.

She looked up and saw Shane Grey standing in front of her with the same expression she has on her face. She looked down and got her books.

"Here, let me help." Shane offered.

"NO!" She said angrily. "I can do this myself." As soon as Mitchie got her things back, she walked to the school's garden and sat down without knowing Shane was following her.

"Look, I got over you, okay? But I'll tell you honestly, I still have feelings for you but I don't want to get back together with you. So if you think I'm doing this to get you back, then you're wrong." He told her.

Mitchie stood up angrily. "You think I want you back? YOU'RE WRONG! I don't want you back! I don't want to get back with some guy-who-kisses-other-girls-while-in-a-relationship! You suck, Shane! You're the one who broke my heart first, remember? So don't act like everything's my fault. Don't act like I'm the reason why we broke up! It's all your fault Shane! It's all your damn fault!" Mitchie blurted out. She fought the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. She didn't want to cry in front of Shane.

"I didn't kiss the girl, she kissed me. I told you that before." Shane said calmly.

Mitchie couldn't take it anymore, she cried. "You think I didn't want to believe you? I wanted to but it was too hard. It was too painful seeing you kissing another girl. I know you didn't kiss her first but you kissed her back, didn't you?"

"I was drunk, Mitch. I- I drank a lot of alcohol. I know I promised not to drink but we had a huge fight that night and I didn't know what to do. You didn't want to talk to me so I drank." Shane told her. "I know you do not want to get back with me. I don't want to get back with you either. We could've fixed things but I guess you gave up."

"You don't understand! You didn't understand what I was going through." Mitchie cried.

"I can't believe I'm even trying to fix things with you right now!" Shane groaned. "You know what's the one wrong thing we all do when we fall in love? We EXPECT. And it just ruins everything..." Shane said as he walked away.

Mitchie's heart sank and broke into a million pieces.

* * *

"Dude, you okay?" Nate Black asked his friend, Shane.

"I bumped into Mitchie earlier." Shane answered. "I yelled at her."

"Isn't that a good thing? This is payback, man." Nate said as he high fived his other friend, Jason Brown.

They were in class, waiting for Mr. Andrews to arrive. Shane, Nate and Jason sat the back part of the classroom. Mitchie used to sit with them but she transfered after the break up she and Shane had.

"I miss her, guys." Shane admitted. "I didn't mean to yell at her, it just came out. I still love her even if she doesn't love me anymore."

Just as he was about to continue what he was saying, he saw Mitchie and Alex entering the classroom. Mitchie caught Shane looking at her but looked away.

"She must be really mad..." Jason told Shane.

"I know. So anyway, you guys coming to Caitlyn Gellar's party tonight?" Shane asked.

"Absolutely!" Nate and Jason answered in unison.

* * *

"You going to Caitlyn's party tonight?" Alex asked Mitchie, hoping she'd say yes.

"I don't know... I'm not really in the mood for party-ing." Mitchie replied as she took a notebook out of her bag.

"PLEASE COME! I really, really need someone to go with."

"Well, fine, I'll go but-" Mitchie stopped in mid-sentence when she saw Shane. _You know what's the one wrong thing we all do when we fall in love? We EXPECT. And it just ruins everything..._ Mitchie couldn't get over those words. She missed Shane. She missed Shane like hell and it was killing her.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Please R&R. If it's not good then please tell me (IN A NICE WAY, PLEASE). I'm not really good at this. **

**Thanks. :)**

**XOXO, ForeverAndAlways026. **


End file.
